Axis Pretty Cure
Axis Pretty Cure is a fanseries by StarQueen22. It is based on Hetalia! It's theme is Countries. Story Pretty Cures and Mascots Felicia/Cure Pasta A hyper active and flirtacious girl but is easily nervous and a bit of a coward. She loves pasta and Italian food and is always seen hanging around with ???. She lives with her older sister, Ramona. In civilian form, she has chocolate brown hair that reaches her shoulders tied in a low ponytail and dark brown eyes. As Cure Pasta, her hair turns a light reddish brown tied in a high ponytail and her eyes turn hazel. She represents Northern Italy. Cure ??? A strict military girl who is apart of the ROTC program of the school. After protecting Felicia from a group of bullies she finds herself the unwilling best friend of Felicia. In civilian form, she has short light blonde hair and blue eyes. As Cure ???, her hair becomes slightly longer becomes a brighter shade of blonde and her eyes become sky blue. She represents Germany. Sakuya/Cure Cherry Blossoms A calm, cool and collected girl who loves flower arrangement. She is the younger sister of Yin but tends to live on her own when she saved up enough to move out. In civilian form, she has short black hair with a flower hair clip and brown eyes. As Cure Cherry Blossoms, her hair becomes longer gaining pink highlights and her eyes turn bright pink. Amanda/Cure Freedom A hyper active and out going girl who loves hero movies and loves burgers. She is the pitcher for World Academy's baseball team, ???, She is the twin sister of Madison and younger sister of Renee and Elizabeth. In civilain form, she has short ash blonde hair and blue eyes wearing glasses. As Cure Freedom, her hair becomes longer and curlier with a red, white and blue headband with a silver star on the side and her eyes become bright blue. Elizabeth/Cure Earl Gray She is a strict lady like girl who is a notoriously bad cook and takes offense to anyone not liking her cooking. In civilian form, she has long blonde hair tied in pigtails and green eyes. As Cure Earl Gray, her hair becomes platinum blonde and is tied in a high ponytail and her eyes turn peridot green. Renee/Cure Wine Anastasia/Cure Vodka Yin/Cure Bamboo Maddison/Cure Hockey Minty The mascot of the series. Villains Discourt He is the main villain of the series. Dishearten She is the first to attack. Mesmorize He is the second to attack. Mirage She is the third to attack. The Dark Axis Cures The Dark Allies Cures Dikemonī They are the monsters of the day. Items Historia Rings They are the henshin items of the series. They are a simple silver ring with three gems on it in the colors of the cures if not on the cures fingers they are in a small jewellery box. To use them they shout "Pretty Cure, History Unites us!"